


Running (from) the Script

by Evil_Little_Dog



Category: Friends (TV)
Genre: Community: comment_fic, F/M, Fluff, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-24 11:55:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30071883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evil_Little_Dog/pseuds/Evil_Little_Dog
Summary: Written for the prompt "Friends, Rachel Green/Joey Tribbiani, rehearsing lines for the new rom-com Joey is starring in".
Relationships: Rachel Green/Joey Tribbiani
Kudos: 7
Collections: Bite Sized Bits of Fic from 2017





	Running (from) the Script

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GeckoGirl89](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeckoGirl89/gifts).



And then there's the kiss," Rachel says while reading the script. She realizes Joey's leaning toward her with intent. "No, no, in the script!"

"We're doin' the script!" Joey says through pursed lips.

"We're not doing the kiss!" Rachel slaps him on the shoulder with the script.

"But!" Joey's puppy dog eyes are legendary.

Rachel ignores them. "Nope. If we're going to kiss, it's not because some script tells us to."

As soon as the words leave her mouth she realizes what she's said. Worse, Joey realizes, too. "You just said," he says.

"Nope!" Rachel shoves a hand between them. "Nope, nope. You go through this scene with Chandler." And she tosses the script and runs out of the apartment, slamming the door behind her.


End file.
